Familiar Faces
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Can't think of a good summary right now. Story inspired by old ask blogs that used to be around on tumblr. To be fair, ask Rem's shogiboard is still there so go ask them questions.


**Familiar faces**

* * *

 ** _Rem_**

 _"Rem-sama?"_

 _"Yes Holland?"*_

 _"Miss Ritsuka will be here in fifteen minutes, shall you not freshen up a bit in your room?"_

 _"Yes I believe that you are right, Holland."_

Rem walked up the stairs of his mansion the light of mid day shining through the curtains enveloping the room in a small yet gentle light.

 _It was if Ritsuka was already here_... he mused with a soft smile before reaching the landing

He came to a stop near the door of his bed room his door fingers moving down to the handle pausing over the polished gold knob. He frowned, eyes narrowing. He could sense that... someone was there inside his room. Something that was neither human nor devil whoever this person was they had no heart He quickly opened the door ready to attack but none came. After his eyes made a quick sweep around there he room he found someone standing where his Shogi board should have been was a... person.

A very strange person wearing clothing that resembled the standard Shiko school uniform for the most part save for the fact that he wore golden colored fringed shoulder pads with patterns that resembled the images on his Shogi board. His brown hair was tied in a bun with bangs protruding down his eyes were a cold, and clear resembling glass more than eyes.

"Who are you?"

The person looked at him, making some odd action with his lips resembling very much a fish out of water. As if it were trying to figure out how to talk.

Before Rem could get any more annoyed the figure finally spoke.

"IamyourShogiboard."

Rem blinked once, then twice.

"What."

The one in his room paused before continuing, this time more slowly.

"I.. am your shogi board. ... Master Rem."

Rem simply stood there too stunned to move or even say another word He turned to see Holland who had appeared beside him after he had sensed the same thing as well and who shook his head helplessly.

It couldn't be true and yet there would honestly be no other explanation to why his Shogi board was missing as his mansion was protected by a barrier. There was a chance however that this man was possible an escaped lunatic but he knew that that was not the case.

"H-how did this happen? Holland asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I..I do not know... Holland. Rem-sama. I... am sorry. You always take very good care of my..."

"Enough." The tone of Rem's voice was enough for the other to stop mid sentence, though it did not truly understand why.

Rem sighed trying to understand what and how to go about this. He glanced at Holland who looked back at him helplessly. Meanwhile the now human Shogo board stood by the desk the only piece of furniture in the room besides the bed awkwardly bouncing from one foot to the other frowning slightly as if trying to get used to it all.

"Tachibana Lindo..." he hissed venom dripping in his words. Was this another one of the Exorcist plans to keep him away from Ritsuka. If so this was strange even for him.

"I do not believe it is his doing master I do not sense any sort of... holy power around me.

"Then we have to find out who and how to turn you back. You are no use to me like... this."

"I know, master." the now human Shogi board said bowing his head in regret.

* * *

 ** _Lindo_**

 _A/N I forgot what personalities Lindo's stuff had. But I'm pretty sure it was his holy water which had a problem with him being a Dhampir and was the most hostile towards devils._

Lindo could simply stand and stare at the three figures crowding around his room. Figures that heavily resembling his rosary, his bible and his holy water respectively. Though how he came to that conclusion he did honestly and truly did not know himself. The looked back at him, as if waiting for him to finally speak up or at least do something.

Finally after what felt like eons of silence he shook his head, closed the door behind him waited a minute to clear his mind before opening it again.

All three of them were still there.

"You can do that all you like Lindo, its not going to change." The one that resembled his rosary said resting a hand on his cheek as he say by his desk.

Lindo nodded before finally finding his voice.

Why... How are you like this?

"Why? I'm not sure why myself. But we can help you exorcise devils more easily." said the one that resembled his holy water standing in the middle of the room.

"No you can't," said the one that resembled his bible.

While Lindo still held a great amount of dislike towards Rem he knew that Ritsuka would be sad if anything were to happen to him.

"No You will not."

"Why not?"

"I have my reasons just... none of you will touch him..."

"But aren't you worried about you sister... no... that's right... she is a filthy half devil... like how you are a filthy Dhampir..."

Lind's eyebrow twitched, an anger boiling inside him. Rem he could understand, he didn't care about himself but never would he allow someone talk about his beloved little sister like that.

"Don't yo dare... talk about Ritsuka like that!" he shouted making the others flinch. In a flash the two other had taken hold of the holy water arms as if to keep him from moving.

"He didn't mean it, Lindo!"

He's just hot tempered I suppose. Despite everything we know that your heart has always been in the right place!"

* * *

 ** _Meiji/Mage That's what the fandom first though his name was, right?_**

Mage had just opened the door to the Third Library when he was and landed flat on the ground

"Ah what in hell!?"

"Meiji-sama its good to see you in this form." a voice that belonged to a boy said as he nuzzled against his neck much to Urie's utter bemusement and Sheik's amusement.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." The blond devil hissed, successfully managing to pry the seemingly small figure off of him but he refused to be pushed off of him as he clamped his arms around his middle.

"What the are you?" Mage growled as the other two watched on in amusement at the doorway.

"Can't you tell Its me your pet bull."

"...What in Lucifer's name are you talking abou-"

Did he mean he was the bull he usually kept around? No. it couldn't be. But... what with the way its dark brown hair curled up to resemble horns.

"My my, what an odd happening, _Meiji."_ Urie smirked at the one on the floor.

"S-shut up and held the great me!"

The Incubus and Crow just laughed.

* * *

 **Holland is a character from the Dance with Devils stage play if you are wondering.**


End file.
